Sometimes Hugs Are All You Really Need
by jbchup
Summary: They met. He locked himself for a year. It took friends and hugs to bring them together again. Short, mentions of previous Ayanoshin. Kisses and multiple pairings.


Sometimes Hugs Are All You Really Need: A Kokonose Haruka/Kisagari Shinatro oneshot  
Author: xji  
Credit: Jin. I can't express how much I love the series.  
Warning: This is gay. It has unhappy. I think I wrote them wrong.

It was once apon a hot summer morning that the two met. Whether it was fate or a coincidence, no one knew. They could only hear the rapid beating of young hearts and only gaze apon lips unknown to them.

The slightly younger brunette was worridly picking up his bag, not wanting to dwell on those perfect lips that mesmerised him. The other was at loss for words, wanting the annoying girl to shut up and stop telling him to "do it, master! KIss the boy

He got up and helped the other up, his face a cute mess and his hair so annoyingly lopsided. He smiled and the other did too, making awkward shapes with his hands. In fact, the Kisragi boy was lost for words.

The brunette boy seemed to suddenly understand, pulling a napkin and pen out of his bag, scribbling something down with a furious blush on his face, and hurried to the highschool they shared. Shintaro honestly didn't understand that the "idiot" Takane was falling for was such an amazingly beautiful and divine creature. Maybe he should've understood instead of telling the glaring, denying, always-playing-computer-games-as-ene girl, who proceeded to kick him where it hurt.

Momo, thankfully, was too busy with Mary-Chan to deal with them, especially now that their story had ended and Black Konoha was gone. They haad met before, but it was so blurred, so unreal, like a dream, that the one that just happened made so much more sense.

Shintaro, however, didn't read the note until later, simpy because after he got home, it was another day that he had wasted. He never deserved it. Ayano did.

So when he opened the Kokonose boy's note he almost puked. By that time, it had already been a entire year after he had myseriously became a NEET again, even with friends and a loving gift from Ayano.

"I know you'll probably won't read it, but I really, really like you! My number is xxx-xxx-xxxx so please talk to me!"

With the blue girl nagging him, Shintaro almost spit out the soda he was drinking, but that wasn't on his mind now. The boy he secretly fantazied about dating and all that probably moved on with glaring Takane. Then why did she continulously steal the Kisragi boy's phone and a very willing Ene when she came over with Momo?

Was she in a gay relationship with herself?!

 _Actually, thinking about it, that is quite plausable. Takane is hotheaded and quite rude but denying, while Ene is just flat out annoying and pushy. It would work well. Except maybe the fact that she'd be kissing an monitor._

Shintaro wanted to shoot himself for thinking that.

"Stupid big brother!" Kisragi Momo shouted, seeing a flash of long green hair. She knew that this suprise would really irratate Shintaro, and therefore it was the best one to commit. Kido Tsubomi was in front of a always irratated Enomoto Takane(who was actually really happy. She just had severe resting-female-dog-face syndrome.) and a curious Kokonose Haruka. Takane bowed at her, then ran upstairs, barging into Shintaro's room.

He started to yell at her as she took his phone, Ene happily transfering to it and laughing at Master's expense. "Hehe, Master will love his surprise!" She cutely giggled at Takane, who blushed bright pink. Shintaro looked confused. He looked very confused.

"What surprise, Ene?" He asked, hoping the girl would be so excited she'd tell. "Silly Master! If I tell you it's not a surprise anymore!" The blue girl smirked and Takane took off, taking her-and his precious soda pictures-to god knows where. "Why did I once think she's cute?" He misrably asked himself. _Oh wait! I'm a pansexual NEET! She's a computer software that looks like a real life Miku Miku Dance model! Of course I'd be cursed with thinking she's cute!_

Did he just admit he wasn't a heterosexual? Now he really couldn't use the excuse, _"I don't like guys, y'know?"_ anymore. That actually scared him. Then again, it was his fault for being such a tsundere and kuudere. It wasn't his fault for being depressed-and as a result, anti-social.

A timid knock on the door brought him back to his senses, and Shintaro wasn't expecting to see a just as tall, even cuter-if it was possible-Kokonose Haruka. His smile was infecting and sweet, and the boy with black hair blushed. "Can I come in?" He seemed to ask without words, seeming frazzled and confused. The brunette boy had been captured from eating by a laughing evilly Takane and a bored Kido.

"You just can't barge into someone's room! Have some decency!" He cried out, turning away and trying to hide the sheer girlyness of his highschool crush. "You can't just ignore someone." Haruka said, stepping in and closing the door. He was still wearing a sweater, this time it was white, like Konoha's. His pretty brown eyes seemed to be sad, but hopeful. Shintaro felt ten times worse now, especially since it was all over a girl.

A girl he fell in love with.

A girl with the smile he'll never forget.

A girl he would've married.

A girl he won't-or can't-forget.

Then, he could be normal. "Really? You'd ignored Takane." He said, bitter at himself. This caused Haruka to shrink back and then he smiled. "I really didn't know...and...I never liked Takane like that." He replied, looking away from Shintaro. He honestly wanted to hug the guy, give him a kiss or ten thousand, and make him feel better about it all. But it seemed he couldn't right now, and that made him want to cry.

"You could have at least told her no?" Shintaro said, unsure where this was going and not wanting to take that route. He was so afraid, so scared to lose this Kokonose boy even though he was pushing him away. How ironic was that? "But I like you, Shintaro!" The brunette said, soon realizing his mistake and blushing very hard. Shintaro was not expecting this. He was unprepared. He was so, so fricking scared.

"Um..."He said, fidding with his clothes. "It's okay, Shintaro! I get it!" He quickily shouted, blushing and falling to the floor. The Kisragi didn't know what he was doing as he stood up and helped that Kokonose up, their eyes unsure and worried, not knowing what or how this could even work. "I like you, too Haruka."

With those words, a huge dam seemed to erupt inside the ravenette. Tears began to stream down his face, it was so unlike him that the secretly watching Ene wasn't laughing. She wanted him to forget Ayano like she attempted to forget Haruka. The blue girl seemed heartless and mean, but in reality she really did love Shintaro.

Those bitter tears fell to the hardwood floor as the brunette lead him to his bed, brushing the liquid diamonds away. "Hey, don't cry!"

Shintaro fell into Haruka's warm and inviting body, damping his shoulder as covered arms snaked around his waist, fitting perfectly. _Ayano doesn't deserve me as a friend! I can't forget her! I-I can't!_ "You'll never forget Ayano. She's part of you and your heart and she'll never leave." Whispered Momo, who was hugging them both. She knew if Shintaro knew he was loved, he wouldn't be sad anymore. That's how it was when they were little.

"I've...n-never met...Ayano-Chan p-per-sonally, but...I'm sure...s-she wants ypu to be happy!" Cried out Mary, who apperently was in Momo's room the whole time. Alone. With Seto. She too soon smothered them, Seto and Kano wordlessly glomping everyone. Takane really, honestly didn't want to. But when she told this to Ene, she yelled very loudly: " _Takeane if you don't go and hug Master with me I will never, ever hangout with you ever again! And I'll tell everyone about it!"_

There are some things you just don't risk.

So a very annoyed and reluctant Takane went and hugged them too, shoving the phone to Shintaro's back. Haruka smiled and so did Shintaro, and because the brunette has literally no shame, he kissed him full on the lips, with everyone staring in horror except Mary, who already had Momo's phone out and taking pictures as well as composing fanfiction to represent this moment. It wasn't like she was in a fanfiction herself or anything...(Ene: _You are so mean, Owen-Kun!"_ )

Kido left and had to drag the gaping Momo and the persistant Mary out, huffing the whole time. She really needed to help them with mannerisms. Kano winked and seto smiled, quickly pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaving arm in arm with him.

"Haruka...?"

"Yes, Shintaro-kun?"

"You have no decency."

Haruka laughed and kissed him again, wiping the final tears away. They sat like that for awhile, just kissing and talking, smiling and laughing and all that good stuff. It was a much needed relief to both of them, and no one at mentioned anything negative at the wedding five years later.

-Fin-

Another sad/happy fic! Anyone up to a Princess Miku/Citizen Kaito? Or Luka?  
I love these boys. Seriously I love them.  
I don't care if the spelling isn't the best. I just wanted to have it.  
Meow  
It's safe to assume that Hibiya was at school or something? Maybe he was with Hiyori.


End file.
